


Goretober Prompts 2018

by spectrekinq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Goretober 2018, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrekinq/pseuds/spectrekinq
Summary: Small original list, don't plan on updating it.





	1. Gut Spill ft. Mimic & Boss

A short collection of gasps were pulled from a pair of blue-tinted lips. His lungs felt as if they burned with each deep breath taken in, the cold air hitting his skin. His trembling, gloved fingers slowly reached to brush over the glutinous intestines pooling between his furred knees while tears began pricking at each corner of his eyeballs.

His glance trailed up until it locked onto the one standing there before him to witness a glistening knife coated in an unsavory red. He was almost certain he could taste the copper on his own tongue and his blood was turning frigid from his innards being exposed into the open space.

_Monstrous. A beast. Useless._

Those words stuck with him in his head while the figure standing in front of him slowly fading away into an almost blur before blackness eventually pulled him into its inevitable grasp.


	2. Nail Removal ft. Danny & August

The entire room was swallowed by darkness, a body laying strapped down on a table bearing old blood stains. The door was slowly creaked open, a small ray of light shining onto the unconscious male's face. Danny's footsteps were careful not to make a sound, the bubble wrap proofing the little torture chamber preventing the floorboards from squeaking.

His fingertips trailed over the student's face, brushing along those dirty blond locks resting in front of his closed eyelids. He could feel his gloved hand begin to tremble from the ecstasy soaring through him, a flick of the light switch illuminating the entire room up in a mere second.

A pair of blue irises flicked open, trying to adjust from the current blur occupying his vision. His head thumped without mercy while a short-lived gasp was yanked from his airways, a slightly heavier form plopping itself down in the middle of his chest.

"What are you doing? Is this a joke, Attaway?"

August made a pitiful attempt at moving an arm, only to come to the realisation it had been chained down. Any further tries to pull himself free from the tight grasp resulted in pain, the metal digging harder into the sensitive skin.

Danny's hostile gaze was locked onto his face, further raising the environment's discomfort. It seemed as if he was completely out of his own mind; an almost certainty he was a complete different person than the one he knew.

He could feel the sweat slowly bead down his own face, taking in a couple of deep breaths to try and reassure himself that maybe, this had to be some sort of prank. Maybe someone set him up to it to try and put some scare into him. Well, whatever it was, it /agitated/ him if more than anything.

... What were those pliers he was holding in his hand for?

Fingers ghosted over August's clammy palm, caressing each finger one by one. It looked as if he was in a moment of deciding, eventually settling on the index. The menacing metal teeth of the pliers latched onto the nail, August making the fatal attempt at suddenly lifting his knee up, copping his kidnapper hard in the nose.

With a swift movement, the nail was tugged clean off in response, Danny's hand reaching up to cup the blood gushing profusely from his nostrils. August's blood-curdling screams were thankfully muffled by the sound proof material, the room seemingly cut off from the outside world.

"I was going to consider letting you free after I played around with you, but this? We can't have this. Do you know what happens to disobedient toys?"

His thumb brushed away a couple of tears finding themselves dripping past the shaking one's cheeks, turning his attention for a moment on a collection of tools laid out neatly on a table. There was a small bottle filled with an almost clear liquid, a small syringe being used to suck up its content.

His grip was out of pure malice and any tighter would have been certain to break the bones in August's wrist with a sickening crunch. His body weight prevented him from kicking up, and despite the male's pleads for him to stop, he administered a drop of lemon juice to the exposed nail bed. It felt as if his hand was burning, the bile quickly filling August's throat, almost choking on the revolting substance.

Danny's violent expression eventually shifted into a small, innocent-like smile, moving to slide off the body now covered in a thick layer of vomit. He was at work at wrapping the wound up securely, the nightmare over for a day.

"That was fun, August. Maybe we can play again tomorrow..."


	3. Eye Gouging ft. Dmitry

"Are you going to play nice for Dmitry? Or does he have to force you to behave?"

The Russian's voice was soothing in the wrong way, his thumb slowly caressing the blindfolded person's lips in circular motions. He pushed the piece of fabric up, only to catch sight of a couple of tears emerging from those pair of eyes.

"Crying? Such a /little baby/ you are."

He chuckled, his fingers beginning to dig harshly into the eye socket of the unwilling victim, relishing in the screams. The body underneath him kicked and twitched but he kneeled down hard against their chest, watching the sight of slick crimson begin to quickly coat his own digits.

The vision in their left socket faded to a feeling similar to T.V. static, the squishy remains of an eyeball being dangled between Dmitry's fingers. He seemed no longer amused to the responses he received, squeezing the organ between his palm until its juices coated his bare skin.

"You know, you don't taste very bad at all...I think I will keep you for the next load."


	4. Chemical Burns ft. Danny & Richard

He had lost count of the times he had woken up and found himself slicked in yet another layer of sweat. The nightmares had been more frequent as of lately, and the envisions that came to mind were always one person; his ex-girlfriend.

It didn't matter where he was or what he was doing. Whenever he noticed someone with similar features the deceased female displayed, it always repeated the same cycle. Danny had episodes where he fell out of touch with reality, blaming no one but himself for her death.

His eyes slowly flicked to the one he had been laying next to for the night, observing the man's facial structure while his delusions prevented him from sleeping. It was a hard urge to resist himself from slowly tracing his finger tips over the dozing form's face, more or less however fixated on the student's hair.

It was a type of blond Danny was fond of, finding himself getting lost while allowing his digits to run through the thick strands of hair. A small smile crept up onto his pair of lips, the gaze in his eyes rather distant. It was almost as if he were a complete separate person compared to the one Richard had been speaking to not too long ago, hovering over the body in its slumber.

Those disgusting fantasies often consumed his mind; it was no wonder Richard referred to him clearly as a 'pervert'. There were plenty of rumours he engaged in intimacy too with decomposing corpses, but he chose to neither deny or confess to those accusations.

It would be such a shame tainting such a beautiful piece of canvas presented in front of him. He occasionally rubbed over the odd scar that would catch his eyes, wondering what story they could tell if they were able to speak.

Tick tock.

The hours were beginning to drift into early morning, and Danny hadn't managed to sleep a single wink after the abrupt awakening. No matter how much he tossed and turned on the mattress, those thoughts always lead back to one person, and that was Richard.

Tick tock.

The hands on the clock reached the six, the sunshine drifting in through the slightly drawn blinds. Richard's eyelids slightly fluttered open after feeling the heat on his face, only to realise his arms seemed to have been bound tightly behind his own back with some rope. A tug would only result in the bindings to grip firmer onto his skin, leaving behind red marks on the flesh.

"Danny?"

He expressed concern for the chemist's sudden erratic behaviour, catching the man's discarded school bag out of the corner of his eye. Its contents however happened to be missing, carefully arranged out in a row due to their highly flammable and toxic contents. Such chemicals had the capability of causing third degree burns and intoxication if handled by the wrong person.

A pair of latex gloves were slid with such delicacy past his scarred hands, taking care not to spill any of this substance onto his skin. Neither of them were saints, and neither of them could deny that either. No one could really argue on who had it was, but they both had one thing in common, and that was they grew up to be mentally troubled souls.

"I can't let /anyone/ have you, Elyse. I just....fucking need you right now."

His fingers grasped unsparingly onto the collar of Richard's shirt, bringing him in a little closer so they were both eye to eye with each other. It had became observable he was perhaps suffering from one of his episodes; one that would eventually follow with consequences and alter the connection between them permanently.

Their relationship had always been strained. Richard had fully been aware the man had been wanting him dead, but this? It wasn't the first time Danny had tried to pull off a stunt like this, and never had he went through it until he was caught off guard in his own sleep.

A small vial was seized between his pointer and his thumb, the tube containing an almost clear liquid with tincture of orange to the fluid. There was a warning sticker present on its glass, but most of it had been completely scraped off from constant use.

It was hard to come to this decision, but after inserting a syringe into the container, he used it to suck up some of the chemical in its little cylindrical tube. Richard hadn't expected him to go this far, but it was clear much more malicious thoughts were occupying Danny's mind right now.

He stared deeply into Richard's eyes and never broke off the connection, his thumb gliding over a particular area on his face. A single drop of the highly corrosive matter ate away viciously at the surrounding flesh, Richard's face feeling as if it were suddenly up in flames from the unendurable pain it left him in.

Richard's lips curled into his usual smile. He always had a tendency to smile in the face of death and periodically he got a little too overconfident. He didn't struggle too much against the male leaning down sharply on his chest, barely breaking out of his smug demeanor.

"I know you wanted me dead from the start, Danny boy-" his expression was odd as he spoke and gave Danny the creeps whenever he caught sight of it. His teeth slightly grit as the other's hand balled around his hair to keep it in a tight grip, Danny giving no mercy. Even if it left him blinded or partially disfigured, it was none of his concern.

"I'm sorry, Richard...but seeing you remind me of her just hurts too fucking much. I have to do it."


End file.
